We Can Be Heroes
by StruckByC0lfer
Summary: Based off David Bowie's 'Heroes'. Finn Hudson's life is suddenly turned upside-down when he gets taken to New York and told he's a superhero. And he's part of a league of superheros trying to stop the evil Sue Sylvester and her team. Should be easy right? That is until the evil, sexy vixen named Rachel Berry becomes his Kryptonite. And she could complicate things a bit.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my newest multi-chapter fic! I love the Batman and Spiderman comics so I thought it would be cool to make a Glee superhero fic. This one will be longer than my other two and I've already got some things planned, so I'm very excited. The idea of Finn in a superhero costume is so hot. Expect updates every 1-2 weeks. Remember: Reviews are love. :)**

**We Love Cory Monteith!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything related to Glee. Those are the property of Ryan Murphy and the other Glee writers.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Finn Hudson always knew he was a strange kid. Ever since he was a young boy, people looked at him differently. Like he was some freak. In truth, he sort of was. At age seven, his mom signed him up for peewee football and he earned the position of peewee quarterback. During the tryouts, he blew every other young boy out of the water. Literally.

The first time he ever threw a football, he knocked over three kids with one football. He didn't mean to, it just happened. He had the strength of a grown man and he only a kid. In middle school, he was forced to stop playing football because all the other parents suspected his mom Carole was providing her son with steroids. It was a ridiculous accusation. He wasn't even bulky, in fact his arms were thin and his whole body was lanky. But somehow he had inhuman strength.

"Mommy, is something wrong with me?" Finn would ask his mother.

"No honey. Absolutely not, don't let anybody ever think you're anything but special." Carole would tell him before kissing his forehead gently. He believed her for a long time too. Especially because she was the only person he had in this world. His dad had died when he was a baby so he didn't remember his dad at all. His mom told him he got shot in an alleyway on the way home from the store one day. It was vague and a part of him didn't believe his mom, but he trusted her. He never asked any questions about it because he knew it was a sore subject.

It was just too bad that didn't stop kids from mocking and ridiculing in middle school and during high school. In middle school, he also hit an enormous growth spurt. So not only was he freakishly strong, he was also the tallest kid in the school. He was just another loser in the sea of high school students. He dreamed of one day getting out of this cow town and making it big. Lima Ohio was one of the most boring cities in America. They had nothing to do except go cow tipping and go bowling.

He still wasn't entirely sure what he wanted to do with his life, but he had a couple different scenarios that repeatedly ran through his head. The first one involved going to college for a teaching degree and getting a job somewhere in New York city. where he'd be one of those people that helped troubled kids and turned their lives around. Made kids who were outcasts, feel like they had somewhere they belonged.

His other scenario would involve becoming a police officer or fireman. Brave danger everyday just to see the smile on someones face. Feel that sense of pride and accomplishment of saving someones life. That would be the life.

He was completely knocked out of his daydream by the honking of a car horn. It was then that he realized he had been sitting in his truck in the middle of the parking lot where he worked.

His stepdad, Burt, had employed him right after high school four ago. Burt hadn't been working much anyways. He and his mom got married a year ago. And three years ago had been the disappearance of Burt's son. Burt said he found out where he was, but the boy was never heard from again and hadn't been seen since.

Everyone just assumed Burt and his son had a horrible fight and the boy just left. But Finn always found it weird.

"C'mon Frankenfag! Hurry it up will you! We don't got all day, some of us have lives!" Azimio shouted from inside his car right behind Finn. Finn flipped him off and drove on, happy to get out of this hellhole for the weekend. He was grateful for the job, don't get him wrong, it just wasn't what he wanted to do with his life.

His cell phone rang and he quickly picked it up, knowing it was his mom. She was the only one who ever called him anyways.

"Hello?" Finn answered.

_"Hello honey. just wanted to let you know that I'm going to be working late again tonight. Suzy called in sick so we're one nurse short. I left some pizza for you in the fridge for dinner. I'm not sure when I'll be back." _Carole told him and he sighed. Another night alone with only his own shadow to keep him company. Burt was away in Illinois helping to open up another shop. It was called Burt's Auto Shop after all.

"Okay mom, I understand. I love you." Finn said, managing to keep the sadness out of his tone. Oh, the things he'd give to have some friends. Or a freakin girlfriend, the last one he had was the head cheerleader who used him for her popularity.

She thought dating the school weirdo would help her rep with those lower on the school food chain. It totally worked too, she was crowned prom queen junior and senior year. And Finn just went along with it for the sake of having a girlfriend. It wasn't very easy when you had freakish strength and were extremely tall and gangly. It made for some very awkward high school moments.

_"Thank you honey. I love you too. Goodbye." _Carole said lovingly to her son.

"Bye mom." Finn said before hanging up the phone and continuing on home. The streets were pretty dead as usual given people who lived here never did anything. He parked his car in his usual spot and immediately plopped down on the couch after tossing his backpack on the chair. He warmed up some of the pizza his mom mentioned and switched between watching TV and playing Xbox for a couple hours.

It was about ten o'clock when his eyes started to droop and he decided it would just be the best idea to go to sleep. Plus, he was losing his game of COD and if he kept losing he'd have another broken controller on his hands. Since the beginning of the year, he'd already gone through four controllers. His freaky strength didn't help either.

He placed his plate in the sink and washed his hands. He was definitely ready to end this crappy day. Nobody ever told him life was so unfair and boring as hell. There should be a handbook written about how to survive your crappy life.

A crashing sound from upstairs startled him. His stomach dropped and he looked around him worriedly. He went into stealthy mode and slipped over to the other side of the kitchen to grab a knife. They lived out in the middle of nowhere, that's where all the psychos liked to do there business. Like the movie Texas Chainsaw Massacre. He shivered.

His mom and Burt weren't home, so who was upstairs? He could hear his blood pumping in his ears as he started up the stairs as quietly as possible. He couldn't think straight. All he could think about was protecting his home.

He checked the bathroom first.

Nothing.

He checked his mothers bedroom next.

Nothing.

He checked the hall closet.

Nothing.

Finally he came to his room and right when he opened the door, he saw nothing. He chuckled to himself and was wondering if he just imagined it all. He set the knife down on the dresser next to his door and ran a hand through his hair. Blowing air through his lip, he grabbed a pair of pajama pants and headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

As soon as he opened the door to the bathroom a blur of people came into his view and he felt a searing pain on the left side of his head. It felt like he'd been hit with a fucking tree branch. The pants slipped out his hand and all he could feel was the thumping in his head. As he blacked out, he saw the black outline of some guy standing over him. The guy had a ridiculous mohawk perched on the top of his head. He felt them lift him and then he simply fell into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You think we killed him?" A male voice asked.

"No we didn't kill him you idiot. He wouldn't be breathing if we killed him. As much as I know you like to gloat, we all know you aren't that strong." A feminine voice answered.

"Would you two shut up. I think he's finally coming around." Another voice spoke as his eyes finally managed to slip open tiredly. The first face he saw scared him at first. They were wearing a red mask.

"Geez Hummel. Don't stand so close to the guy. He's gonna think you have a crush on him." The feminine voice spoke ruthlessly. She herself was wearing a latex red suit. She was extremely attractive. Her dark hair was in a high ponytail with her mask tucked underneath her ponytail.

"Calm down everyone. Get back to training. I'm going to talk to him alone." Yet another male voice came from the doorway. This man, however, wasn't wearing a mask. He had light brown hair that was very curly and wore a vest with jeans. He looked like an ordinary everyday guy.

"Are you here to torture me? Because I can assure you, I don't know anything about anything, okay?" Finn pleaded. "And I have no money either. My family is not rich, so don't even bother trying to get some kind of ransom out of them." Finn added. Now that he looked around a bit more, he saw that he was laying in a fairly comfortable bed. The room had dark wood everywhere and looked expensive, with a fancy desk and bookshelf on the opposite wall. The curtains were shut so he couldn't see where he was.

"We aren't here to torture you. Or take your money Finn." The man said.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Finn asked as he sat up straight.

"I know more about you than you know Finn. For example, I know how strong you are. I know about your family." He replied. Finn wasn't sure if he liked this guy. He seemed sort of nice, but that cold just be a cover.

"Where am I?" Finn asked instead, choosing not to address the fact that this guy was freaking him out. He'd never seen this guy in his entire life.

"New York City." The guy answered.

"What?! How long have I been out?" Finn asked as he jumped out of the bed to whip the curtains open. Sure enough he saw the bright lights and tall buildings of New York. He could also see that he was in an extremely tall building. He was probably over twenty stories up.

"A couple days. They weren't supposed to give you so many sedatives. I'm sorry about that. I'm Will by the way." The guy said kindly.

"Where's my mom? Is she okay? Did they hurt her?" Finn breathed heavily as he paced about the room.

"No Finn. Your mom is fine. She uh, she knows exactly whats going on right now. She's known for quite some time that this had to happen." Will answered.

"That what had to happen? Please tell me whats going on. You get your men to knock me out in my own home and then kidnap me and you wont even tell me why you need me." Finn ran his hands through his hair like he was insane. He absolutely detested when he didn't know what was going on.

"This may come as sort of a shock to you, but Finn, you're the one we've been waiting for. You are now part of a small but powerful group of superheros that protect this city. You're the only one who can carry on the Hudson line. We fully expected your mother and father to have more children after you. But when he was killed, that put a major kink our plan. We need a Hudson to help defeat Sylvester's team of evil. And now you are our last hope. If you can defeat Sue Sylvester, this city will finally be on its way to being safe again." Will explained.

Finn nearly passed out. He felt so lightheaded from the information Will just told him. Superheros were actually real? Did he just pass out in his bedroom and was now having cold pizza induced illusions?

"I know this is a lot to take in, but we really need you to get into shape. We have on good authority that Sylvester is planning something sinister. And we are going to need everyone we can possibly get." Will urged.

Oh no. No, this was moving way too fast. It felt like only a few hours ago that he woke up and got ready for school. And now suddenly he is supposed to be okay with everything and get ready to fight some kind of super villain? How could anybody possibly be okay with something that? This was just way too ridiculous to even comprehend.

"Okay look Will, I don't know what kind of crap you're trying to pull, but I can assure you it won't work. What is this Punked? Are the cameras and Ashton Kutcher going to come out any second and announce that I've been punked? Because I don't find any of this crap you're spewing believable at all." Finn said.

Will heaved a heavy sigh. "I was afraid you wouldn't believe me. Come on. I have something to show you." Will told him, gesturing for Finn to stand up and follow him out of the room. Curiosity getting the best of him, Finn followed him, wondering what Will could possibly show him that would actually get Finn to believe him.

He led Finn into a narrow hallway, dark wood flooring and old green rugs decorating the floor. The walls were slightly pealing but had paintings to cover up the wear and tear. It looked like a fairly old building. Maybe an abandoned hotel that had been kept up fairly well. Will led him all the way down the hall where two large doubled doors stood.

"This is where you'll be doing your physical training." Will informed Finn as he pushed open the door to their right.

Inside were dozens of blue mats. Like the ones he used to use in gym class. Lining the walls were a huge array of weapons, spanning from small handguns to an enormous sledgehammer by the door. Maybe this guy was serious. He sure didn't look like he was joking. No one could keep a straight face during all this.

"What is all this stuff for?" Finn asked astounded.

"Everyone goes through weapons training. Even those who have powers that can be used in combat. You never know what kind of situation will arise." Will said seriously.

"You said this was just physical training. What else would I train for?" Finn asked. Hey, even if this guy was pulling his leg, this whole thing would be pretty awesome. To be a superhero and fight crime, just like in his Spiderman comics.

"Well you train according to what powers you have. My wife Emma is in charge of figuring out what all your powers are. You'll be meeting with her in just a few minutes." Will said.

Whoa. So this was really happening. He was going to be a goddamn superhero. Fucking awesome.

"So what do I do now?"

"Just go through those doors right there Finn. Emma is probably inside waiting for you. We'll talk later. I'm sure you have plenty of questions for me." Will smiled and pat Finn on the back before heading back out through the double doors. He's damn right he has questions that need to be answered. Like how in the hell he knew about his dad. He pushed those questions to the back of his mind for now though. This Emma women wanted to see him and check for powers.

He pushed through the door and was met with an extremely clean office type of room. There was a desk in the center of the room, books and pamphlets lined perfectly together. There was a bookcase in he corner and knickknacks and pictures of Will and Emma everywhere.

"Hello, you must be Finn?" Emma asked politely as she reached her hand across to shake his. She had bright ginger hair and he biggest doe eyes he'd ever seen on a human before.

"Yeah I'm Finn. Emma, right?" Finn shook her hand lightly, not wanting to break one of the bones in hr hand.

"Yes I am. Why don't you sit down Finn and we'll get started so we can finish this up quickly. I'm sure you are very hungry." Emma gestured to the seat right across from hers. Finn did as he was told and waited patiently for her to start.

"Okay so your file says you have super strength. Is that correct?" Emma asked, her huge eyes peeking over the top of his file. He didn't even know he had a file.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." Finn supplied.

"Okay, well that's all your file says you have so lets just run some tests shall we?" Emma told him. She made him lift several different sized weights (he could lift 300 pounds right now. And that was without proper rest and food), she had him attempt to hack into a computer (which he failed at miserably), and dozens of other tests that took nearly two hours to complete. Some of the exercises were excruciatingly rigorous.

He was breathing heavily and was more tired than he'd ever been in his whole life when Emma told him to sit down while she read his results. "So Finn Hudson, it addition to super strength, you possess a Psionic blast, and telekinetic powers." Emma told him happily.

Finn felt like he should have been ecstatic at the idea of having awesome super powers. The only problem was, he had no idea what she just said. "Uh, I don't mean to sound like a moron, but I don't know what either of those mean." Finn admitted. Emma just chuckled, making him feel even more like an idiot.

"That's okay dear. Most people wouldn't understand. Telekinesis is when you can move objects with your mind, as demonstrated by the bottle of water on my desk a few minutes ago. And a Psionic blast is the ability to overload someones mind causing pain, memory loss, a lack of consciousness, or even death after sending a psionic link to someone else's mind. But you should only use that power in rare cases. It causes you to be weakened and therefore vulnerable to other attacks." Emma told him as if reciting from a dictionary.

Finn's mind felt like it was going to blow up. He had actually had super powers. Pretty kick ass super powers. "I know you're probably feeling very confused and tired right now so I would suggest saving all your questions for later and just eating some food before going to sleep. You have a lot of work ahead of you." Emma instructed.

Finn nodded and got up feeling lightheaded. "Thanks." He mumbled to Emma.

"No problem. It was great to finally meet you Finn." Emma smiled at his retreating back. He shut the door behind him and heading to the double doors leading into the hall. His head was killing him. This was going way too fast. It felt like only a couple hours ago that he was playing on his Xbox at home. He really hoped his mom was okay. Burt would take care of her though. He felt lightheaded as he reached for the door handle.

"Ah! Finn!" A voice called out behind him. He turned to see the guy with mohawk grinning cheekily at him. The guy who knocked him out back at his house.

"Hey, sorry about the head by the way. I panicked when you opened the door on us, I didn't mean to hit you that hard. No hard feelings right?" He asked.

"No hard feelings." Finn answered easily, if he weren't a superhero and this guy had gone to his school, he could see them being really good friends. The guy had a very chill attitude.

"Sweet. I'm Noah Puckerman. I probably shouldn't be giving you my real name but you seem pretty trustworthy. Though around the others I'd prefer you call me The Crusader okay? Otherwise I'll get in a shit ton of trouble. Come this way." Puck instructed, adding the last part and gesturing for Finn to follow him.

"Okay, Crusader. What are your powers then?" Finn asked as Puck led him to what Finn assumed was going to be the dining hall.

"Super strength and power augmentation. Meaning I can enhance or weaken the powers of others if I can get into their subconscious. And also super sex appeal, but I don't think that's certified power." Puck made a show of flexing his muscles after his answer. "And you Hudson?" He asked.

"Emma said that I have super strength, telekinesis, and a psionic blast." Finn recited.

"Telekinesis AND a psionic blast?! You're gonna be one badass mofo." Puck high fived him. Finn grinned. Apparently those were really awesome powers. He would've been okay with just super strength. "Anyways, Hyper Shadow told me to give you the 411 on our situation. He said we can't waste any time and we have to get started immediately." Puck told him.

"Who's Hyper Shadow?" Finn asked confused.

"Oh sorry. I forgot you don't know everyone by their hero name. Hyper Shadow is Will. He has super speed and shadow control. He can like travel across shadows and manipulate shadows or something. Some crazy shit. The dude is also really smart, like freaky smart. It's a little unnerving sometimes." Puck told him.

"Is he not here?" Finn asked.

"He was, but he had to go somewhere. Some urgent call from the mayor or something. He was going to be the one to lead you through all this shit but now I have to. Be prepared to have your head explode. I have to teach you about our enemies. I should probably also tell you about some of the people on our side." Puck sighed as he brought Finn into a large room with a huge computer instead of the dining room. The computer covered most of the wall with a few chairs siting in front of it, and a bookcase on the opposite wall. Finn sat down in one of the computer chairs as Puck pulled up the first name and picture.

It was an older women with blonde hair that flipped at her shoulders. She had cold piercing eyes that gave Finn the chills. "This is public enemy number one, Sue Sylvester. A.K.A The Vortex. She's the only one of two we know the real name of. She has the ability to copy powers basically. If she can get close enough to someone she can get into their brain and have the exact same power as them. It wears off when she is no longer near them but it can work from up to a mile away I think. She also has the ability to turn invisible and teleportation. She is one powerful bitch. That's why you never go out patrolling alone okay? She could kick your ass so hard your grandchildren would be able to feel it. Anyways, that's about all we know of Sylvester. One of those typical badies that want complete political control over a city and will stop at nothing to achieve her goal. The only problem is she has superpowers. Kinda like in the comics ya know? Her and Will hate each other though. Have been arch enemies for about as long as any of us can remember." Puck explained.

"Wait so she could like turn invisible and then teleport like right behind and stab me in the back with a knife?" Finn asked worriedly.

"Yep. But don't worry too much. She's usually not the one that goes out and does all that dirty work. She makes her four henchmen do it." Puck assured him.

"Oh. Thank god." Finn breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

"Hey, don't underestimate them though, okay? All four of them are extremely lethal and intelligent. They know exactly what they are doing. Sylvester could have millions of worthless cronies that could do shit for her. But she only ever has those four by her side. And she is anything but dumb. The first one is Pyro. First found out about his powers during a performance at NYU. Anger used to trigger his power and his scene called for him to be angry." Puck said, pointing to a young man with dark eyes and jet black hair that Finn thought was unnecessarily high. Dude must have used a ton of hairspray.

"What happened?" Finn asked.

"He lit the entire place on fire." Puck said simply. Finn's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Killed everyone there. Except him of course. His ability to create and control fire makes him immune to any kind of flame now. He also has a superhuman agility so his reaction time is wicked fast. He could react to gunfire faster than you can even think about it. And if that wasn't enough, his agility alllows him to jump higher and faster than any normal human." Puck went through the paragraph written about Pyro.

Finn decided not to say anything. He could feel bile rising up in his throat.

"Next up," Puck said as he clicked the mouse to the next villain, "Jake Puckerman A.K.A Morphius." Puck read the name.

"Is he your.." Finn started.

"Brother? Yep. That's my little brother." Puck cut in before Finn could finish. "He has the ability to manipulate the earth. I don't mean like the globe, I mean like, rocks, the ground, things like that. And he also has the ability to possess any living object. Basically like a shapeshifter. It can be a real bitch to spot him in a crowd and catch him. It can really come in handy for him." Puck said. His brother looked extremely similar to Puck. He had darker skin and his hair was cut short but other than that, it was more than clear he and Puck were brothers.

"What happened?" Finn asked, referring to the obvious question of why the two brothers were on different sides.

"We just didn't see eye to eye." Puck shrugged, though Finn could tell it really hurt him so he dropped the subject for the moment. Puck cleared his throat before continuing. "NightBird, has the ability to create manipulate ice and water. He has empathy powers so he can read and control the emotions of others. He is also very smart and is an elite computer hacker, even though that's not a superpower, it really can mean the difference between life and death. He knows a lot strategic stuff and what not too. One of Sylvester's favorites." Puck pointed to a smaller man with dark curls and triangular eyebrows. He looked like the kindest villain Finn's seen yet.

"And last but certainly not least, we have probably the most dangerous of them all. She is the closet to Sylvester. Her other favorite. Basically like a daughter to the woman. Known as Mysteria. She has the ability to manipulate and create electricity. You have no idea how painful it is to be shocked by one of her bolts. In addition to that, she has telepathy and superhuman senses. That and she hits like a fucking bolder. That woman is freakishly strong. Her combat skills are insane." Puck shook his head as he pointed to the picture of Mysteria.

Finn knew she was supposed to be his enemy and all, but holy fucking shit. This girl was absolutely gorgeous. Her eyes were breathtaking and her lips shined in the light of the picture. The villain side didn't seem like such a bad idea now. Saliva pooled at the corners of his mouth when his eyes focused on her stunning body. She was so small and delicate but had a firmness and tone to her body that was to die for. Her breasts and backside looked extremely sexy in the leather that squeezed every one of her luscious curves. He wondered how difficult it would be to take it off, if she even wore anything underneath it. He gulped at the thought. Finn thought he could feel Puck looking at him but he didn't care. He just stared and stared until Puck finally said something.

"I know exactly what you're thinking Finn. She's hot, trust me I know. But you do not want to get involved with her. I wouldn't even have a crush on her if I were you. They could use that against you. Not only is she a lethal weapon, but she answers directly to Sylvester. Just keep it in your pants dude." Puck warned as he turned off the computer, his face very serious. Finn nodded but felt like he wasn't really there.

"Now you know what I was talking about. These are some serious mother fuckers, you gotta be careful. They all possess the control of some kind of an element. That's why Sylvester chose them in particular. Always be aware." Puck instructed. Finn visibly gulped. This was way too much for one fucking day.

"Lets go get some food into you okay?" Puck gripped his shoulder and forced him to come along. Mysteria was on his mind the whole time, she was just so enchanting. And fucking hot. Like really really sexy. Unbelievably sexy. He felt all hot bothered just thinking about running his tongue up and down that tight leather, making her moan. He shivered with need.

He was knocked out his daydreaming when he smacked right into Puck who'd stopped.

"Watch it doofus." Puck chuckled as Finn apologized quietly.

The dining hall was straight across from the communications room so they were immediately met with the lower murmuring of the other heroes at the table. The head of the table was presumably where Will sat, then there were about twelve other chairs. Only four of them however were occupied.

"Where is everybody?" Finn asked Puck quietly.

"This is everybody. Minus Hyper Shadow of course." Puck whispered back. Great. The seven of them against Sylvester and her killer cronies.

"Bout time Crusader. You know Chameleon slaved over our dinner tonight and you can't even bother to show up on time?" The only woman in the room asked snidely.

"Back off. It that time of the month already? I was just giving Junior here a little run through." Puck gestured to Finn who was just standing quietly behind him.

"This is really him?" The pale boy asked.

"Yep. This is him." Puck confirmed. "He already met with Pillsbury and discovered his powers." Puck smiled as he grabbed a plate of what looked like burritos.

"Here, come sit next to me." The pale boy patted the seat next to him while Puck went and sat down across from him, next to the blonde guy with huge lips. Finn smiled at the boy and sat down.

"I'm Tempest." The pale boy shook Finn's hand. "My real name is Kurt though." He whispered that last part to him.

"No need to whisper Hummel. Shue isn't here yet, which means we can say our real names as much as we want. I'm Santana by the way. Hero name is Mirage. This idiot is Sam, also known as The Chameleon. Then we have Ryder, also named The Cyberman and of course you now know Hummel and Puckerman." Santana politely introduced all her fellow superheros.

Ryder and Sam shook his hand while Kurt brought him a plate. He thanked him and wolfed the whole thing down. Very aware of everyone's eyes on him the whole time.

"So um, what are all of your superpowers?" Finn asked awkwardly, trying to shift the focus from him and onto everyone else.

Ryder was the first to answer, "I have technopathy, which means I can control any kind of technology, and I can melt through any solid material." Ryder smiled proudly.

"That's freakin awesome." Finn smiled. Ryder beamed.

"I'm a shapeshifter and a mind reader." Sam said next. "I'm also excellent with impressions, which helps with my shapeshifting." Sam added. Finn nodded in understanding.

"What about you?" Finn turned to the pale boy.

"I can control all types of weather. Wind, rain, tornadoes, anything. Though I can only generate the basic elements. I couldn't like, generate a tornado out of thin air. I also have enhanced reflexes and fabulous agility." Kurt replied.

"He's pretty badass when he wants to be," Santana spoke up, "I can create illusions within people's minds. Make them see things that aren't real. And if that wasn't awesome enough, I can also control plants. I could wrap those plant vines around your thick little neck." Santana told him, making him look behind him at the potted plant in the corner.

"Be nice Santana." Kurt piped up. She shot a glare in his direction. "So what are your superpowers Mr. Hero?" Santana asked sarcastically. Before Finn could answer her, Puck spoke up.

"For your information Mirage, Hudson here has super strength, telekinesis, and a psionic blast. So if I were you, I'd start showing this kid some respect because once he's been trained a bit, he could take you down with one pinky finger." Puck pat Finn on the back while the other three men looked very impressed and Santana shut her mouth, not looking him in the eye again.

"So Kurt, how has your new suit been coming along?" Sam asked Kurt, trying to change the subject to something a little less hostile.

"Well-" Kurt started.

"What have I told you guys about using your human names? Next time I hear you use someones real name Chameleon, you're doing seven laps during your morning run." Will came in wearing a stern expression.

"Sorry Hyper Shadow." Sam hung his head at being caught.

"Now hurry up and finish. We have a mission." Will said urgently.

"Ooh, who is going?" Sam asked.

"Who cares about that? Who is it we're going after? Please tell me its Pyro. I still have burn marks from when he burnt my ass." Puck asked.

"From what the police have told me it's not Pyro. Besides, you know how I feel about revenge. It never leads to anything good." Will warned Puck. "Mirage, Cyberman, and Crusader, you're all going. Sorry Tempest, your suit isn't fixed up yet. You need to finish it before you get sent on any missions." Will instructed.

"What? Why can't I go? Is this just because I used Tempest's name again? This is bull crap." Sam asked angrily.

"No. And don't ever speak to me like that again. You're staying because you need to start training Finn. He needs to be put on a diet and start physical training immediately. We cannot waste any time." Will got up and pointed his finger at Sam. "Now go get suited up. We'll meet up on the roof for a short briefing." Will finished. The other heroes nodded and bolted to their respective rooms. Kurt got up too and went to his room. Presumably to get to work on his suit.

"He's totally punishing me." Sam mumbled angrily. Finn smiled out of sympathy. Finn helped Sam with the dished and they stood in silence.

"You wanna go listen in?" Finn asked. Sam seemed very upset at not being able to go along with the other heroes.

"What?" Sam questioned.

"You know, go listen to what they're talking about. I'm kinda curious. What do you say?" Finn smiled. Sam thought for a moment before grabbing Finn's arm.

"I like you Finn. Lets go use the air vents. They lead all the way up to the roof." Sam grinned an enormous smile with his large mouth. Using Finn's strength, it was quite simple to pull the vent open and crawl through. He let Sam lead the way and the two men managed to squeeze themselves up to the top. He had to nearly lie on top of Sam to see the others on the roof, but it worked.

"So who is it sir?" Puck asked, all decked out in his green suit. It looked like it was made out of some sort of flimsier metal. Will was still in his vest and jeans so Finn assumed he was also staying here.

Will sighed. "It's Mysteria and Nightbird." The three heroes groaned in disapproval.

"It must be something she really needs. That's usually the only reason she sends those two out together right?" Ryder asked.

"Yes. We're thinking it must be some kind of weapon. It's locked away in some kind of vault in a warehouse downtown." Will told them.

"Why would she only send those two out together for important missions?" Finn whispered quietly to Sam.

"Those two are her favorites," Sam whispered back, "If something were to happen, she wouldn't want to loose them both. That and she knows they will get it done." Finn gulped and nodded.

"What do you want us to do?" Santana asked.

"Stop them at all costs. We have no idea what Vortex is planning. Only that it's huge and she seems to be gathering supplies for something. It's items and people that don't make any sense together. Last week it was that crystalline diamond and the week before, it was that small group of scientists." Will told them.

"And now it's some sort of weapon? This is weird. I don't like it. What if this is a trap?" Santana asked.

"I'm with Mirage. It doesn't make sense and it's not her M.O. Why would Sylvester want a weapon when she has a powerful group of supervillians?" Puck agreed.

"I really don't know guys. Our scientists are downstairs as we speak trying to pull together some explanation. We will figure it out. For now, I need you three to stop Mysteria and Nightbird. That's priority number one right now." Will informed them. "I know I'm being very cryptic right now, but I know about as much as you. Please get going. I already gave Cyberman the coordinates of the warehouse." With that, Will bowed himself off the roof and down the staircase.

"What makes him think we stand a chance against those two?" Ryder asked incredulously.

"If we believe we can, we will." Santana assured him, though she herself didn't sound so sure of their abilities. They all pulled out their gliders and set off into the cold New York night.

"Cyberman is right. They don't stand a chance." Sam said worriedly.

"We should help them." Finn said quietly. He knew it was a pretty stupid suggestion, given he hadn't been trained at all yet. But something about thinking they wouldn't come back scared the hell out of him and he wanted to do anything that would help them.

"Oh no. Absolutely not. If something happened to you, Will would castrate me. I would loose all my hero rights and be shunned for the rest of my life." Sam said dramatically.

"C'mon Sam, we won't do anything unless absolutely necessary. This could be like a learning experience for me. And you'll get to actually do something. I know you don't want to stand here and let the others get hurt. You and I both know they will get hurt. I read all about those two today, and I read enough to know they are lethal. I have a bad feeling about this." Finn pleaded. He really wanted to see some hero action. If he was gonna become one, watching others do it would be the best kind of learning experience.

And if he happened to see Mysteria in all her sexiness, then so be it.

"I don't know Finn. You could get killed." Sam said warily.

"I won't even make an appearance. I'll just hide the entire time. I really want to see what I'm up against." Finn knew he was wearing down Sam's defenses.

"Finn..." Sam said unsure.

"Please Sam. I promise I'll be careful. Please." Finn pleaded.

"Alright alright. Wait here. I'm gonna go get my suit on." Sam relented. He turned around in the vent and went the other way, leaving Finn by himself. This was such a thrill, being able to say he was a superhero. Finally, after years of wondering why he was so different from his peers, he knew it was because he _was _special. Even of all this was very sudden.

Finn hopped out of the air vent and onto the roof of the building. They were so high up. And the city was absolutely beautiful, the lights were twinkling and Finn now understood why it was called "the city that never sleeps." He looked off the edge of the building in awe as he watched the hundreds of cars and taxi's move on the street below.

He didn't even realize he'd been searching the city long, when Sam tapped him on the shoulder. "Beautiful isn't it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it really is. I always thought I was more of a country boy, but now that I see the city, I never want to leave." Finn answered, not taking his eyes off the lights coming from Times Square.

"You'll be able to explore it more when you start training. Then you'll be able to go out alone." Sam explained. "Now lets go. The others are probably already there." Sam added. Finn nodded and turned back around to see Sam decked out in his costume. His was a silver and red suit, much like Pucks only a different color. It had the same look and shine Pucks did too. Ryder he remembered, also was similar, only in all silver. He assumed he get a similar uniform.

Sam pulled out his glider and gave Finn a mask. "We can't have them knowing who you really are. We gotta be safe." Sam explained when Finn looked at the mask questionably.

Finn took it from him and tied the black mask around the back of his head. Sam gestured for Finn to hop on the back of his glider. Finn felt his feet stick to the glider almost like a magnet.

The two took off together, Finn stomach feeling all jumbled. He'd never been up this high and it was terrifying. The longer they flew however, the more he got used to being this high and fast. He was actually enjoying himself as Sam landed on a rooftop five to ten minutes away from their headquarters. Sam looked cautious and Finn was wondering why they stopped at some unknown building. It wasn't where they were supposed to be stopping. There were no signs that the other heroes had been there.

Sam put his finger to his lips to signal Finn to be quiet as they heard voices.

"I can't believe they fell for it." A woman's voice said.

"I know. I thought Vortex said they were smart." A man's voice chuckled.

"Who in their right mind would believe a bunch of weapons were being kept in a warehouse downtown? The NYPD can't be that fucking stupid." The woman said. Finn was hidden behind some kind of air vent with Sam as the two strangers approached the roof.

"Who is it?" Finn whispered worriedly. Sam peeked out from his position before he quickly pulled back his eyes wide.

"It's Mysteria and Nightbird. Where are the others?" Sam responded.

"Who's there?" Nightbird's voice asked. He didn't sound scared or nervous. Just strong.

"You may as well come out. We're going to blow your fucking head off anyways." Mysteria added.

"Stay." Sam mouthed as he stepped away from his hiding place and was met face to face with Nightwing and Mysteria. Nightwing wore a dark blue and black suit that was very tight fitting. His cape was black on the outside and dark blue on the inside. Mysteria was wearing a skin tight black leather suit that perfectly hugged every sexy curve of her body. Her hair was tied back in a tight ponytail. Both had black masks tied around their heads.

"Ah Chameleon. What are you doing on this glorious evening?" Nightbird asked in mock kindness.

"Here to stop whatever the hell you two are doing." Sam answered back firmly. Finn didn't like how Sam's voice shook slightly. Or how cocky the two villains seemed. It was like everyone knew they could kick Sam's ass easily. Sam didn't have any combative powers.

"And how did you not fall for our little trick? It's not like you're the smartest of your people." Mysteria sneered.

"Where are they?" Sam ignored her taunting and instead focused on finding out where the others were.

"Miles from here. Searching for a needle in a haystack." Nightbird laughed.

"Why don't you just give up whatever you've for hiding behind your back Mysteria. You forget I can read your mind." Sam shot back.

Mysteria just laughed. It was cold and horrible sounding, it made all the hairs on the back of Finn's neck stand up. He was practically shaking from where he stood.

"Do you really think what you're reading is useful information? I'm just letting you read useless crap that means nothing." Mysteria smirked.

Before Sam could react, Finn heard a bolt of lightning strike someone he knew was probably Sam. His question was answered when Sam flew past him and smacked directly into the brick railing. Sam grunted as he stood up.

"I forgot you two don't like to play fair." Sam whipped out his shield from his back and it flipped outward until it was a full body shield connected to his arm. Mysteria tossed bolt after bolt at Sam and he deflected it with ease.

This went on for several moments until Nightwing had obviously decided to stop fooling around. He shot a wave of water at Sam and then immediately shot ice at him, freezing the water instantly, making his hand freeze to his shield. Mysteria caught on quickly and kicked Sam over and stepped on the shield at an odd angle, bending Sam's wrist.

He screamed in pain as she stepped on it harder, pulling his wrist into a very unnatural angle. The ice cracked around Sam's wrist as it twisted. The sound of the crunching of ice made Finn cringe, it made him think about what was happening to Sam's poor wrist.

"What made you think you could take us on all by yourself? You don't even have any real combat powers and yet you came here alone." Mysteria snorted in amusement. They were just toying with him now. Stepping on Sam's wrist harder only to release pressure and then repeat the process. Nightwing had already frozen Sam's other hand so Sam was stuck.

Nightwing pulled out a knife and sliced Sam's arm open, laughing at the scream that erupted from Sam. Finn couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't stand here while Sam was being tortured. It was his fault. He was the one who wanted to watch a battle unfold in front of him. Blame the comic book fanboy in him. And the horny male in him for wanting to see how sexy Mysteria looked in person.

"He didn't come here alone." Finn spoke up, coming out from his hiding place.

Hot damn. She was even sexier in person. He wanted to feel her tight ass right in the palm of his hands. It was right there, she was bent over and he could just reach over and hold her fully.

Nightwing and Mysteria whipped around to face Finn. He was completely unarmed and vulnerable. He noticed Mysteria eye him with interest.

"And who the hell are you?" She asked.

"That's none of your business. I'm just here for my friend. Just let me have him and I'll let you go." Finn bargained.

"Like you could stop us from doing anything. You're unarmed and you're wearing jeans and a T-shirt." Nightwing laughed maliciously. He took a swipe at Finn only to be blocked and punched hard in the chest. Finn wasn't completely helpless. Nightwing looked confused as he pulled himself up and rubbed his chest.

"C'mon Mysteria, lets just get out of here. We've got what we wanted. Lets go." Nightwing glared over at Finn who was holding a metal plate across his chest to shield himself. Mysteria nodded but continued to stare curiously at Finn.

Nightwing pulled out his black glider and hopped onto it. Finn moved towards Sam only to have Rachel kick the metal piece out of his hands and into the air. She kicked and he blocked. Then he punched and she twisted his hand. He knew he was no match for her but he was surprised he'd lasted this long. Ten seconds was way longer than he'd expected.

His last kick hit her stomach and she grabbed his foot, flipping him in the air and knocking the wind out of him as his back smacked the ground. She jumped on top of him and straddled his body.

She was so stunning and beautiful even though he couldn't even see her entire face. Her eyes were what caught him first however. They were a beautiful chocolate brown with specks of gold. It made his heart triple in pace. Her lips were luscious and shiny. And they smelled like mint and berries. His body betrayed him and he felt himself relax, more than willing to be underneath her all the time. Her crotch was pressed up against his and it got him unhelpfully excited. Her smirk let him know she could feel his hardness as she ground her hips into his.

Her hands dug into his hair and her breasts were so close to his face he was almost pressed up against them. Her firm, firm breasts squeezed by that tight leather. She was supposed to be his enemy for gods sake! And all he wanted to do right now was make sweet, passionate love to her.

"Nice try. But you're no match for me." She whispered against his lips before her pink tongue slipped between her lips and licked his own lips hotly. Her sweet smell wrapped around him like a caress and the slight sheen of her saliva covering his lips made his body throb with need for her as he closed his eyes, more than content to bask in everything that was Mysteria.

Before he knew it however, she had lept off him and hopped onto Nightwings glider, leaving Finn wanting more. He couldn't take his eyes off her tight ass in that black leather. He just watched in a haze of lust as she wrapped her arms around Nightwing and they flew off.

Only Sam's groaning seemed to snap Finn out of his haze. Finn jumped to him immediately and carefully removed his shield from his arm, wary of Sam's probably broken wrist.

"Click this button. It'll alert the others to our position." Sam said weakly, pointing to a button on the inside of his forearm. Finn obediently clicked it and the two waited on the top of the roof for help to come. Finn couldn't help but lick his lips.

Fuck, he tasted like her lipgloss. It was so incredible.

"Good job by the way. Holding your own against Mysteria I mean." Sam commented as he winced a bit.

"Thanks. I didn't last very long. I'm not sure why she didn't just kill me then." Finn replied honestly.

"She kiss you?" Sam asked quietly but curiously. He wasn't even aware Sam had seen them. He could tell Sam was bursting to ask Finn that question.

"Kind of." Finn whispered, not wanting to admit that just the sight of her body and the touch of her tongue almost made him cream himself. Sam chuckled.

"She is dangerous." Sam said simply. "I wonder what they were doing though. I couldn't even see what she was hiding behind her back. Or what this building is even used for."

"I don't know." Finn answered. He really had no idea what they had stolen tonight. Maybe Mysteria just wanted to distract him. Or she was attracted to him. He really hoped it was the latter. The two villains didn't seem to be at all troubled by his and Sam's appearance. All he knew was that Mysteria was definitely going to trouble for him, in more ways than one.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: I got all these names from a superhero name generator on an Internet site called the Seventh Sanctum. Most of the names are freakin ridiculous but it does give you a laugh. Mistress Man was one of my faves. Lol ^_^ Except for Sam and Blaine's, those were from the fourth season of Glee. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO EVERYONE! I'm lovin the feedback for this story and hope you all like this story as much as I love writing it. Superheroes are freakin awesome so I love being able to combine them and Glee into one story. Thanks for all the reviews/favs/follows. They mean a lot! Remember: Reviews are love. ^_^**

**We Love Cory Monteith!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters and I never will. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So explain to me again how they just got away. Oh yeah, and explain why in the fuck you brought him along. He literally has no training. And guess what idiot? He's our only hope right now, so if he dies, I'm personally gonna give your mangled, bloody body to Vortex myself." Santana was ripping Sam a new one as Puck tried to pop Sam's shoulder back in place. Ryder stood idly by, looking nervously around him. Santana had been yelling for over fifteen minutes as they all stood on the roof, waiting for Sam to be able to walk without wincing.

"It was all my fault. Please don't blame Sam. I wanted to come. I practically forced him to bring me along." Finn cut in. Santana glared at him and he immediately looked down at the concrete under him.

"You have no right. You aren't even technically one of us yet. Now he's injured and you looked like you've been hit several times. You two are fucking idiots. I can't believe the fate of New York city is resting in your goddamn hands. This whole city is fucking screwed. Actually, this whole world is fucking screwed. Wait till I tell Hyper Shadow." Santana screeched and laughed without humor at Finn who was looking down in complete shame. His first day as a superhero and already he has majorly fucked it up, managing to get yelled at by someone who already didn't like him in the first place.

"Please! Please don't tell Hyper Shadow. You know he'll force me to leave. You really want that? He'll strip me of all my hero rights and I won't be able to help. Please don't." Sam pleaded as he shut his eyes in pain at Puck popping his arm back in place. Th sound making everyone on the rooftop wince.

"Well, it would fucking serve you right moron. What you did today was stupid and irresponsible. You both could have gotten killed. And in turn, gotten the res of us killed." Santana spat at him.

"Shut up." Puck finally said as he glared at Santana. Her head whipped over to him. Finn could see a fire in her eyes that made him grateful it wasn't directed at him this time.

"What? You think what they did tonight was okay? It was fucking stupid is what it was. They put us all in danger. What if Mysteria and Nightbird are still listening now? What if they follow us back to headquarters and kill us all?" Santana yelled at him.

"I said shut up Mirage. Your yelling and hysterics aren't helping anyone. We need to focus and be realistic. Here's what we're gonna do. Ryder and Santana, you are gonna help Sam get back to headquarters without Hyper Shadow noticing. Shouldn't be too hard. I'm gonna take Finn on my glider and sneak him into his window." Puck said seriously as Santana opened her mouth to argue, "You are gonna fucking shut up and do it Mirage. This isn't just about keeping Finn alive now. We all need to be here. That includes Chameleon, so you'd better keep your goddamn mouth shut." Puck snapped at Santana who looked taken aback.

Finn hadn't known Puck very long, but he was pretty sure he'd never been so forceful with any of the team members. Ryder nodded and helped Sam up while Santana gave Finn and Puck one last glare before turning around, assisting Ryder with Sam and getting on her glider. He could tell she was going to have a few choice words later, when she got over the shock of how Puck had treated her.

The other three flew away before Puck turned to Finn. "What the hell were you thinking man? You really could have gotten killed. Do you have any idea how much that would have affected everyone?" Puck asked him. There was an angry tinge to his voice, but it wasn't raised, nor did he sound as angry as he had with Santana.

"I was thinking that I could help. I knew something was up. I could just feel it. I knew it was gonna be a trap. Sam was the only one there and I knew he'd relent. He really didn't do anything wrong." Finn pleaded Sam's case once again, feeling horrible that it was his fault Sam was in trouble anyways. If Sam got kicked off the team because of him, he'd feel absolutely horrible.

"As cool as the life of a superhero may seem, Finn, it really isn't _that_ cool. It's so easy to loose the people you love. It's so easy to loose yourself. You can't go out unless you're trained. And you're most definitely a target now. I'm sure Nightbird and Mysteria have already told Sylvester about you. The mysterious guy wearing a mask. So you can pretty much count on being her number one kill. She's gonna want to find out who you are. The sooner she does, the sooner she'll come after you. And you just made it a whole lot easier." Puck told him cryptically before sighing. Finn felt so damn shitty. He'd rather be yelled at. The silent disappointment in Puck's eyes made him feel even shittier. "Lets get you back to headquarters." Puck added.

Finn obliged as he hopped onto the back of Pucks glider. "So what happened? Like when you guys got here." Puck asked as they flew through the cold night air.

"Sam spotted some commotion on the roof so we stopped on top and that's when we heard voices. Sam told me to hide and we both his behind these air vent things. They had obviously heard us, because they told us to come out of our hiding place. Sam came out and that's when they started beating the crap out him. I couldn't take hearing him scream in pain anymore so I showed myself. Nightbird seemed completely unaffected, but Mysteria got me to fight." Finn explained.

You actually survived? No offense dude, but she could whoop your ass if she wanted." Puck told him.

"I know. I kept asking myself if she was going easy on me on purpose. I actually got a couple hits in. Before she took me down of course and completely whipped my ass." Finn said.

"Then what happened?" Puck asked like a little boy waiting for the next part of his bedtime story.

"They, uh, left." Finn replied quickly. He really didn't want to share the fact that Mysteria had swept in and literally taken his breath away. She was so gorgeous. With her tight, tight, sexy outfit. Did he mention it was tight? If he'd been brave enough to cop a feel, he probably would've been able to feel her entire breast. Mmm, he wondered if her body was as muscular as it seemed. If her ass was as firm as it looked.

"That's it?" Puck asked. "She just took you down and left?" Puck asked skeptically. Finn nodded. He was pretty sure Puck could see right through him. "That doesn't make any sense. I don't know why they would just leave. The Mysteria and Nightwing I know would have killed you without a second thought." Puck added.

Finn himself was dying of curiosity. Why would she just lick him and leave? Did she, dare he say it, actually feel something for him? Was she attracted to him like he was to her.

"You okay?" Puck asked as they came to their building.

"Uh yeah. Why?" Finn lied nonchantlantly. Puck eyes him suspiciously but pushed the window open anyways.

"Just get in there and make it look like your been sleeping or something okay? I'm sure Hyper Shadow will come and get you when he talks to us." Puck instructed as he helped Finn crawl through the window. Finn nodded gratefully at Puck as he threw his shoes off and jumped into the bed, untying the mask and sticking it into the side table drawer. Quickly covering himself with the covers and staring up at the ceiling.

He knew he shouldn't, but his mind couldn't help but go to the one place he knew would get him in trouble; Mysteria. She just wouldn't get out of his head. Images upon images of her warm mouth and lucious body were swarming in his head. Was she actually attracted to him? Or was it just a way to distract him so she could leave? She could've killed him though, but she didn't and that was the confusing part. His mind once again strayed to her fantastic body.

She was so soft and her lips were sweet, her hair shiny, and her body was _so_ perfect. Like, he'd seen plenty of women's bodies in his life and hers was by far the sexiest. If she weren't on the opposite side of the law, he'd totally do her. Correction, he'd date her and woo her, and then do her. As many times as possible. And for the rest of his life.

A gentle knock at the door broke his daydream fantasies and Kurt poked his head in the room. "Hey Finn. Hyper Shadow wants you downstairs while we have a little chat. He said you're a part of the team now so you should be in on everything we talk about." Kurt smiled at him.

"Okay cool." Finn pulled his covers off of him and followed Kurt downstairs to a room with a small round table and comfortable chairs. Kurt said down across from Santana who glared at Finn as he sat down next to Kurt uneasily. Puck and Sam were chatting quietly across from where he was sitting while Ryder was on the other side of Kurt.

"Okay guys." Will clapped his hands together to gather everyone's attention. They silenced immediately and turned to face him.

"Okay, I just called the police and they reported back that another warehouse on the opposite side of the city was broken into. So it looks like we were bamboozled." His last word elicited a laugh from Puck that he covered up with a fake cough.

"So what does this mean?" Santana asked.

"It means that we have to wait while the police figure out what exactly was stolen from that warehouse. Reportedly, the security guards that were guarding the place were attacked by Mysteria and Nightbird. They were subdued fairly easy according to the security cameras in the building. Then the two escaped to the roof and that was the last thing the cameras caught. Which means, they must have someone on the inside. Someone who has been feeding us false information." Will explained, running his fingers through his curly hair.

"So how do we know if any information we get is actually true?" Ryder asked.

"That's the problem. We won't know until we find the source. Obviously its someone on Votex's side. Cyberman, you're the best with computer skills , I'm gonna need you to hack into the government files sometime this week and do a search of all the police chiefs in New York. Check for any weird pasts or strange ordeals they were involved in. According to the NYPD commissioner, Bratton, the tip off was from a random police department in Long Island. No one can track the call though. So I need you to check out the chiefs first. If you can't find anything we'll have to keep looking around at the other officers in the units. We have to track down this person. I just wish we knew more. The more we dig, I'm sure we will find out more." Will said seriously.

"What do you want te rest of us to do?" Puck asked.

"I'm going to do some digging of my own. I need the rest of you to stay together as much as possible. Vortex obviously got what she wanted. And she has people on the inside everywhere. I'm sure it would be very easy for her to track any one of you down. Try to double up on where you all stay in the city these next few weeks. Try not to ever be alone okay? I wouldn't put it past Vortex to start trying to take you guys out. Something's up and it feels like she's nearing the end of her plan. Start trying to figure out who's gonna be your buddy okay? I can't loose any one of you." Will said.

"Alright, we'll do what we can." Santana nodded.

"Good. Now get out of your suits and get home and rest. Oh and Finn, come talk to me when everybody leaves okay? We have a couple of matters to attend to quickly." Will asked finally.

The team nodded in understanding and started discussing who would be staying with who. Will meanwhile began pacing and looking out the window.

"I get Cyberman. Sorry Finn, the dudes got a wicked tv and game system." Puck hog fived Ryder. "He's got an Xbox 360, ps3, GameCube, _and_ a nintendo 64. Not to mention a kickass flatscreen. That's all I'll be doing for days." Puck boasted. Santana rolled her eyes.

"I don't need a buddy. One of my roommates is a cop. Mike would never let anything happen to me, or Dani. He's one of the best in the NYPD." Santana pointed out before she headed to the door to go change. No one stopped her so Finn assumed everyone knew Mike and knew he was safe.

"Dani is her girlfriend." Puck explained. Finn nodded. He had no problem with that lifestyle.

"I don't need anyone. My roommate and I are perfectly fine." Kurt said matter of factly.

"Who you still won't tell us about." Puck pointed out.

"I told, he's from California and used to be in the army. I don't need to tell you anything else about my personal life." Kurt said testily and Finn could tell this was a subject brought up on multiple occasions.

"Guys we've talked about this before. I dont agree with this, but it's his decision and we have to respect it." Will spoke up from his position by the window.

The subject was thus dropped and Kurt bid them all goodnight before leaving the room.

"Right. Well guess tha leaves you with me Finn." Sam smiled with his enormous mouth. Finn nodded and smiled back.

"Goodnight all." Puck said as he and Ryder left as well.

"I'll uh, wait outside for you Finn." Sam bowed himself out of the room, leaving Will as Finn alone. The silence hit the room the moment Sam shut the door.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Finn asked.

Will left his position to lean across the table and talk to Finn face to face. "I need you to be extra careful Finn. I have a horrible feeling about what Vortex is planning. She knows you're the only one who can stop her. She knows it, as she'll do whatever she can to kill you. You can't trust anybody but us. Anyone you new out on the streets could be someone in league with Vortex. Hell, it could be one of her minions. Just promise me you'll be careful. You're new, I get it. But this is a life and death situation. One wrong move and you'll be murdered." Will said.

He looked so serious and so nervous that Finn had to nod his head. "I promise." Finn answered.

"Good. Now onto less cryptic subjects. We need to give you a name and discuss your training." Will sat down. Finn sat up a little straighter. The thought of what his future could hold as a superhero was making him really excited. (He tried to squash the thought of him saving the world with Mysteria by his side for years and years, before settling down with her and making _lots and lots _of babies together).

"I've been thinking of titles for you all night and after wracking my brain for hours, I thought of what I think is a brilliant name; Midnight Man." Will said enthusiastically. "It's mysterious yet holds a certain feel to it that suggests not to trifle with you. I also felt that is sort of embodies who you are."

"I love it. It really is awesome." Finn grinned, practically hopping up and down in his seat. Midnight Man was such a badass name. It was like he was Batman or something. It was sort of like a dark hero. One who brings justice yet puts fear into the hearts of his enemies.

"Glad you like it," Will smiled happily, "Your training will begin tomorrow. Sam will take you running during the mornings and weight training during the afternoon. Then during the evenings, you will come here so I can train you with your powers. You have to learn to harness them and then use them in the right way. This will last until you pass the tests." Will explained.

"Tests?" Finn asked nervously. He always sucked at tests. He was a horrible test taker. The thought of having to pass a huge test like that was already giving him anxiety.

"Yes. It will be an obstacle course designed especially for you, to cater to your own personal powers. The first one will be in a month. If you fail that one, there will be a succession of one every month until you get strong enough to pass." Will clarified. Finn gulp nervously.

"Don't worry. Most people don't pass the test in one try. It took Cyberman, Mirage and Chameleon three times each. Crusader and Kurt two tries. It's a hard test, but completely necessary. It lets us know you're ready to put into the world with as much knowledge about yourself as possible." Will told him.

Finn nodded in understanding. "Can you tell me about my father?" Finn asked abruptly. The question had been at the back of his mind since he was first told who he really was.

"All in good time, Finn. All in good time." Will merely said. "Now go. Sam's waiting for you outside." Will stood up and clapped Finn on the back. Finn also stood up and headed to the door.

"What was my fathers hero title?" Finn asked suddenly, turning around to see Will staring out the window again while leaning against a side table sitting next to the window. Will shot him a surprised but vaguely sentimental look.

"Midnight Man." Will said quietly with a small smile. "But somehow, I think you already knew that." Will added.

Finn smiled back at Will as an answer before turning around and walking out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon Finn. Only one more mile. You've got this, don't give up." Sam encouraged as they ran on a track at the local YMCA. Sam made sure to book this section of the gym only for them. That way they wouldn't have to worry about anyone hearing them talk. Sam was sweating a little while Finn was practically pouring sweat. His armpits were soaked and the hair on his forehead was absolutely drenched. Sam also thought it would be encouraging for Finn, if he ran with him.

Finn heaved a breath, feeling like his lungs were going to burst. This was his fourth week of training. Four weeks of the most grueling workouts he'd ever had to endure in his entire life.

Sam would first have him run four miles in the morning. That in itself was a challenge. Finn had played football in high school sure, but never had he run four miles. And then, in the afternoon, Sam led him through hours of ab, thigh, bicep, and strength workouts. Everyday he worked out until he passed out in his bedroom from exhaustion. His entire body ached more and more every day, yet Sam just pushed him harder. Not only that, but Sam had him on a very strict diet. Which meant that Finn was practically starving, because any normal amount of food was like a quarter of what Finn could, and usually did eat. He wasn't overweight or any, he was just way bigger than most people.

"Sam. I think I'm gonna pass out. I see stars everywhere." Finn said seriously, his stomach helping to prove his point as it grumbled hungrily.

Sam sighed. "Finn, you have to do this, you only have one more day until your test. Tomorrow is your one day to rest. We all had to go through this. I know you feel like shit now, but when you're being chased by badies out in the city and you can outrun them easily, you'll be thanking me and all this conditioning. And it'll help you pass the test. Once you do that, you will officially be a part of our team. You'll also get you're suit. Apparently Kurt and Will are designing it themselves. It's gonna be pretty badass." Sam said breathlessly as they finished the last lap. Finn literally dropped to the ground and groaned at the feel of his achy muscles and burning lungs.

"Drink some water." Sam handed Finn a bottled water. Finn chugged it in ten seconds before throwing it in the nearest trashcan. The opening of the gym door caught their attention. A small brunette woman wearing a purple tank top and yoga pants walked in first. Her hair was in a ponytail, her shiny locks bouncing as she moved. Next to her was a taller man who had brown hair cut closer to his head, with the top of his hair cut to be spiked and jagged, dude must have used a ton of hair care product. He was also sporting guyliner and one earring. He had on a white t-shirt and also had yoga pants. Something Finn found pretty funny. They might have even been wearing the same pants, just in different sizes.

"Um, we booked this section just for us. You need to leave." Sam called out. The guy turned to Sam while the girl picked up a couple of weights.

"Not according to the man at the counter. Turns out he's pretty fond of one Mr. Benjamin Franklin." The guy replied. The girl snorted in amusement.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"They gave the guy a hundred dollars." Finn mumbled.

"Well we booked it." Sam fought angrily.

"Yeah? Well we're here now and this is a public place. So quit your whining and get over it." The girl turned to look at Sam and put her weights down. Sam in turn shot her a dirty look.

"Look man, this is a big gym. The four of us can work here fine without getting in each others way right?" The guy asked.

"Sam, its really not too big of a deal. We will just not talk about any, uh, stuff." Finn whispered lamely to Sam.

"I know but its not fair. We booked this for us specifically. They should't be allowed to just pay off some guy and get in here. That's ridiculous." Sam mumbled angrily. The girl snorted. "Something funny?" Sam asked hotly.

"You're speaking like a kindergartner. It's a public facility. You shouldn't be allowed to book a whole section of it just because you want to talk about your private business with your boyfriend." She shot back.

"He's not my boyfriend." Finn clarified quickly. "And even if I was gay, I wouldn't choose Sam as my partner." Finn joked making Sam shoot a glare in his direction. The girl actually giggled while the guy chuckled.

"See man? Your friend is okay with it. You need to relax. I think there's a yoga class in fifteen minutes." The guy laughed before taking a swig of water and starting across the track with the girl. Sam narrowed his eyes in their direction wanting nothing more than to slap them both. Finn meanwhile, was busy watching only the girl run. Hey, he was a guy, and most guys liked breasts. Sam grumbled angrily and led Finn through some ab exercises for twenty minutes.

"Okay awesome. Go get two of the thirty pound hand weights and come back here. Then we'll have lunch." Sam instructed. Finn shot up at the mention of lunch. He moved quickly over to the weights where the girl was also picking out her choice of hand weights.

God she was beautiful, he seriously hoped that guy she was with wasn't her boyfriend. Her little frame made her adorable but the muscles and tone of her body made her sexy as all fuck. She was literally the perfect woman in his eyes.

"How much do you lift?' Finn asked casually as he walked up next to her by the stacks of weights piled on shelves. She looked over at him in surprise.

"About twenty to thirty per weight." She smiled. Finn's eyebrows shot up. Damn. She looked so thin.

"Wow. You're strong. That's how much Sam is having me lift right now." Finn chuckled. She laughed, "Your boyfriend?" She giggled as she continued to peruse through the different weights.

Finn blushed red. "I told you guys be wasn't my boyfriend. I'm into women and so is he. Not that I have a problem with anybody being gay. I have a stepbrother that Ive never met who is gay and I totally accept that. Its their life and they can love it how they want. People shouldnt try to change others." Finn babbled. God he wanted to face palm himself for looking like such a jackass in front of a beautiful woman. She probably thought he was some bumbling idiot.

"I just joking," She giggled again, "But I have to agree with you, about the whole 'it's their life' thing. I have two gay dads. Not many people in Ohio accepted their choice to be out and proud. With a child nonetheless. It's not so bad now but back when I was a kid they got a lot of hate for it." He could see her smile sadly out of the corner of his eye.

"I think that's really brave of them. Standing up for what they believe in and not letting anyone stand in the way. That's really cool of them. It's admirable." Finn stumbled out nervously. Oh geez. And he wondered why he hasn't gotten any action for so long. He turned to see her smiling widely and ducking her head, he thought it was absolutely adorable.

"You're too sweet. I'm Rachel by the way." She tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear.

"Finn." He replied breathlessly, his heart pounding as she looked up and turned to face him full on. Finn looked down at her and was immediately captivated by her big brown eyes and full shiny lips. He forgot all about Sam and the weights he was supposed to be grabbing. She seemed to forget about everything else too as she stared directly into his own amber eyes. She was so tiny, but her legs were long and slim. Her eyes were familiar though. A familiar chocolate brown with pretty gold flecks in them. And god, her lips looked familiar too. All sweet looking and plump. Where had he seen her before?

She seemed to realize something too, because she turned away quickly with an almost horrified and nervous expression on her face. "Elliott, we have to go now." She backed up, covering her mouth with her hand.

"No wait, come back." Finn tried reaching for her only to have her walk away from him quickly and reached for the guy she'd come in with, who was now benching some weights. He looked just as confused as Finn felt.

"What? Why? What's wrong Rachel?" He asked worriedly. Sam came over to Finn, wondering what the hell he was doing.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just go okay Elliott?" She grabbed his hand and practically ripped him away from the bench. Elliott nearly tripped while trying to pull his leg over the bench. Rachel either didn't notice or didn't care because she just continued pulling him to the door.

"Why?" Elliot asked again.

"Dammit Elliott, just go." She said hurriedly as she pushed him out the door, leaving Finn and Sam staring after them.

"Wait!" Finn tried again in vain, watching their retreating backs as she ignored him completely and kept walking. Finn tried to follow them but was stopped by Sams hand on his arm.

"Finn, what are you doing? What the hell was that about?" Sam asked concerned. The two people who'd just walzed in here unannounced had left unexpectedly after not even an hour and Finn looked like he'd just seen a ghost.

"I just... The girl looked familiar. I feel like I've seen her somewhere." Finn said breathlessly, his eyes not leaving the door she just left from.

"What do you mean? That Rachel girl? You've never even been to New York before this right? I don't think you've ever really gone into the city the four weeks you've been here. How could you know someone besides the team?" Sam asked, bewildered.

"I don't know. That's what's freaking me out right now." Finn replied. He felt dazed, like she put some kind of spell on him and now he was entranced. He could have sworn he'd seen her somewhere. They guy he didn't recognize at all, but the girl... It must have been her eyes. Because those eyes caught him as pulled him in like a tractor beam.

"Finn..." Sam asked slowly, like he was talking to a four year old. He waved a hand in front of Finn's face to get his attention.

"What?" Finn said startled. He looked at Sam who looked more than a little concerned.

"Are you okay? You're kind of freaking me out. Did you know them?" Sam asked.

"No. Just forget about it. Lets just finish this workout so I can go work with Will okay?" Finn changed the subject and quickly picked up the weights. He had a weird feeling in his gut and he didn't know what it was from.

"Finn we need to talk about this. That wasn't nothing." Sam said seriously.

"Really Sam, just drop it. She probably just looked like someone I know. We have work to do so let's go." Finn covered quickly. It most definitely was something. He just didn't know what that something was, so he wasn't about to waste time trying to figure it out. All things make sense in time. Sam shook his head.

"Alright. Whatever you say. Lets lift some weights so we can go get lunch." Sam agreed before instructing Finn to start his exercises.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Can you please tell me what that was all about Rachel? One minute we're lifting weights and then the next you're dragging me out like the place was on fire." Elliott chuckled at his own little joke.

"I can't tell you yet. Not until we're back at our place." Rachel said hurriedly.

"This cryptic stuff of yours is getting on my nerves." Elliott said. "You're starting to talk like Sue. All hurried and desperate but no actual answers." Elliott grumbled. Rachel rolled her eyes as the two boarded the bus and stood in silence. They arrived at their small apartment minutes later.

Sue was filthy rich and tended to share her wealth with her four minions, but in order to keep their own secret identities and not draw any attention to themselves, they all lived in small apartments and had to work dead end jobs. Sure, she payed for them to buy stuff for said apartments, but it was never obvious wealth. From the outside, Rachel, Elliott, Blaine, and Jake just looked like regular, struggling New Yorkers.

Rachel and Elliott gathered into their apartment and sat down on the plush white couch. "Okay Berry, spill." Elliott started immediately.

"That guy, that tall guy with the cute little freckles and beautiful amber eyes? I think I know him." Rachel rushed out. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Sure he was cute as hell and he was so sweet to her... Whatever, she wasn't allowed to get attached to anyone anyways, it was part of the deal she made with Sue when she joined Sue's small but elite team. Especially considering who this guy supposedly was. If she fell for him, Sue would personally cut Rachel's was off and feed it to her chemically enhanced sharks in the basement of her tower.

"Ooh that cute, doofy guy? He was totally checking you out when you were running. I can tell when a guy is checking out my best friends breasts." Elliott smirked cheekily. Rachel slapped his arm.

"Elliott," she said scandalously, "You know we can't have any kind of romantic relationships. It would only end with death." Rachel said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean you can't look right? And he was hot, he was obviously into you." Elliott nudged her shoulder. Rachel blushed.

"I know. And I would totally make some kind of move on him, if it weren't for uh, if it weren't for who I believe he is." Rachel replied sadly. Elliott smiled at her sympathetically.

"Who is he?" Elliott asked.

"You know that night Blaine and I raided that warehouse for the diamonds from Peru? Well those two guys we met on the roof? I think that stupid blonde one and the cute tall one were the two guys on that roof." Rachel explained. Elliott's eyes bugged out of his head.

"How can you tell?" Elliott asked. He rested his elbow on the couch and laid his head down on his hand, facing Rachel.

"The blonde one has the same hair as Chameleon. A similar style, the obvious dye. I'm almost positive that guy was Chameleon. I think Finn called him Sam. And as for Finn, I would recognize those amber eyes anywhere. They were kind, way different than any other guy I've ever seen. I'm almost positive it was him. I can't be one hundred percent positive, but it can't just be a coincidence. I'm not sure how we haven't seen them before." Rachel continued.

"So what's the big deal then? So they are a couple of superheroes. And there's one that you happen to find sexy." Elliott shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"You don't understand Elliott. Don't you remember the prophecy Sue explained to us. About the hero that would rise from within and bring complete justice to New York? The one that would take down evil, take down Sue? His name was Finn Hudson. It's no coincidence that the Finn we just met at the gym is more than likely the Finn from the rooftop. The one who was with Chameleon." Rachel told Elliott dramatically.

"Which means he's the Finn from the prophecy. The one who's going to destroy us. And he's clearly already being trained." Elliott finished gravely.

"Yep. Exactly, which means we need to tell Sylvester." Rachel affirmed.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Elliott asked supportively.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?" Rachel asked quickly.

"Because I know you. And I know that look in your eye when you like someone. You forget how well I can read you. Even without the superpower. And if you don't want to tell Sue about him, we won't. She can figure it put all by herself. Sue's a big girl. And she's more than capable of figuring it out by herself." Elliott suggested.

"No we have to. Despite how I may feel, Sue will find out we knew somehow. And then we'll get into trouble. I can't have that. We have to tell her. Thank you though Elliott. Your support always means the world to me. You're like, one of the nicest villains ever." Rachel chuckled as she leaned over to give him a hug. "Now c'mon. You know Sue hates to be bothered after four pm." Rachel rolled her eyes at their insane leader before hopping up and grabbing her coat again.

"We're leaving already? We just got to the apartment and I can hear my bed calling to me." Elliott whined. Rachel giggled and pulled him off the couch.

"C'mon lazy pants." Rachel said as she literally put his coat on for him. "Why are you so tired anyways? You stay up late last night?" She asked.

"I was sewing a section of my suit back together from when Sue sent us to that tropical rainforest in Africa, and I got a little carried away with the coffee drinks. Then one thing led to another and the next thing I know, I'm literally creating at least thirty fireballs a minute. I think that's a new record. I'm just glad Sue had that flame resistant wall made. It's a really good way to practice my fire power." Elliott grinned proudly.

"Is that what I heard last night?" Rachel asked.

"Probably. I was really hyper. I played rock band until like four, but I still wasn't tired." Elliott explained. They slipped back downstairs and hailed the first taxi they could.

"I'm thinking we should stop buying you those shots of Starbucks espresso." Rachel said seriously as Elliott held the door open for her.

"Fine. But that means no more for you either. You and I both know you have a problem too." Elliott pointed out.

"I do not!" Rachel said haughtily as she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"Yeah okay. And I'm the Queen of England." Elliott snorted. Rachel narrowed her eyes at him as he entered the taxi.

"Nah. He wears too much guyliner to be anything but the queen of drag." A voice mocked as the owner of the voice slid in next to Elliott.

"Shut it carrot top." Elliott shot back jokingly as he ruffled the curly hair of the man.

"Hey hey hey, the hair is already curly! I'm gonna look like Sideshow Bob from the Simpsons." Blaine complained as he tried his best to flatten out his hair, much to the amusement of Rachel and Elliott.

"How did you even know we were here?" Rachel asked.

"You mean besides the obvious, 'you live here'?" Blaine smirked at her.

"Thats not what I meant," Rachel huffed, "How did you know we we're getting into the cab?" Rachel clarified. Blaine just shrugged.

"I was on my way to see you guys and saw you getting into the cab." Blaine answered. The can stopped for a red light and the taxi door to Rachel's left opened and yet another male squeezed into the already tight taxi cab.

"Jake? What the hell. What is with you two? How did you know which taxi we were in?" Elliott asked incredulously.

"I have my ways." Jake smiled mischievously.

"Did you stick another tracking device in my bra Jake? Becuase I swear to all that is holy..." Rachel threatened. She stopped mid sentence when Jake suddenly leaned over and sniffed her.

"What the hell?" Rachel asked. Sometimes it sucked being the only female within their little group. The only positive was that Jake was the only straight one she had to worry about. They were her bestfriends though.

Jake didn't answer, just leaned over Rachel and sniffed Elliott next who smacked his face away. He didn't seem to find what he was looking for, because he made a face alea wrinkled his nose.

"What is it now Scooby? You find a Scooby snack?" Blaine laughed.

"Somebody smells like sex." Jake answered, sniffing Rachel and Elliott again.

"How exactly does one 'smell like sex'?" Rachel asked confused.

"It's just that hint of sex. Like its kinda impossible to describe. Trust me, I would know what sex smells like." Jake boasted. Blaine, Elliott and Rachel all rolled their eyes. Jake finally leaned all the way over so he was practically splayed out across Rachel and Elliott, so he could sniff Blaine, who tried his best it pull away.

"It's Blaine. Blaine had sex. Not even an hour ago too. It's still fresh." Jake concluded. Rachel and Elliott whipped their curious heads around to look at Blaine, who blushed profusely.

"I did not." Blaine replied, his cheeks flaming.

"Did too. My smeller doesn't lie bro. You had sex, and lots of it. So you'd better tell us now. We are seriously the only people you can trust." Jake sat back down, satisfied with his work. Blaine looked mortified as Elliott and Rachel stared, waiting for him to speak.

"Well it's none of your business." Blaine scoffed, which cheeks still a bright red.

"C'mon." Jake prodded. Rachel looked to Blaine who looked more than a little uncomfortable.

"Drop it Jake. That's enough. We don't hound you for info on which woman you're screwing every other day." Rachel snapped, coming to Blaine's aid, who shot her a grateful look.

"Fine. Geez. You two menstruating together?" Jake asked snidely as they pulled up to Sylvester Tower. Rachel and Blaine both shot him dirty looks before opening the cab doors.

It was 120 floors of pure science. Sylvester Tower was home to New York's finest of scientists. It was one of the best place in the world for scienstists to get funded for their research. It started out as a three floor robotics lab ten years ago, and had since expanded drastically to include a multitude of different fields.

And it was a spectacular building. Tall, magnificent, and modern. The large neon letters of Sylvester Towers were in a deep green color that you could see from miles away. A helicopter pad sat on the top of the building, high in the sky. If you were to stand on the top of it, you'd be able to see all of New York from the highest building in the city. No one dared to ever question Sue or her scienstists, they were more powerful than the Mayor himself. They were the ultimate power.

One of the most prestigious of Sylvester Towers work, was its technology work. From robots, to automatic guns, to something as simple as a cell phone, Sylvester Towers scientists had created out of this world technology. A lot of it wasn't being manufactured for everyday use yet, but scientists were still working out all the bugs. What most of New York didn't know, was that almost all of Sylvester's leading scientists were in on Sue's evil work as The Vortex. Which means they were at her service whenever she needed.

Dr. Sebastian Smythe was the leading scientist in robotics and biology. A genius and scholar who attended MIT at the age of sixteen. His work on the S-Bots was relatively unknown to the citizens of New York, but people closest to Sue knew they were almost ready to be put into action. Sue's plan to take control of New York and create a world where technology ruled, would be orchestrated by Dr. Smythe's robots. They had the fire power of a military tank, could fly at speeds faster than fighter jets, and could be programmed to track down certain people to take them out.

That was all they knew anyways. Dr. Smythe was still working on his S-Bots, so he could be working on more programs for it. He'd also worked on several different sized robots and tracking devices that were stuck onto radio towers and could track anyone with a radio on. Basically, they had the whole city bugged. Sue's power over the people of New York was outrageous.

The four villains tossed money at the cab driver and walked to the glass doors of the front entrance. "Identification please." A grumpy old man asked, wearing a Sylvester Towers uniform.

They each pulled out an ID card, handing it over to the man who scan it quickly, before handing it back and scanning the next one. "You're clear. Go on ahead." The old man told them, opening the door for them and tipping his hat when Rachel walked past.

They started towards the elevator when Blaine pulled Rachel's sleeve. "I need to talk to you Rachel." Blaine whispered urgently. Rachel stopped abruptly and turned to face Blaine, confused. Jake continued on while Elliott stopped.

"What's wrong?" Elliott asked.

"Um nothing. We'll meet you upstairs okay Elliott?" Rachel smiled at him. He nodded and glanced at the pair once more before following Jake to the elevators. Blaine grabbed her hand and dragged her up one flight of stairs into one of the empty test rooms. The test labs were the only rooms in the building Sue didn't have bugged, for security reasons. It was where she tested all the technology she didn't want the city to get wind of.

"What's wrong Blaine?" She asked.

"I'm going to tell you something I've never told anyone. Sue doesn't even know." Blaine whispered fast. They only had a small window of opportunity to speak in private.

"Oh god. Go on." Rachel breathed out.

"I'm seeing someone. Someone I shouldn't be. But I love him and he loves me. We uh, we live together and everything." Blaine admitted. He looked nervous but also slightly relieved to finally get it off his chest.

"That's why you never tell us where you live? And why you always declined anyone's offer to live with you? Well who is it?" Rachel asked incredulously, processing this new information. She bit her lip in contemplation, wondering what he was going to say next. Who was going to be his secret lover.

"It's uh. It's um..." Blaine breathed out in frustration. He was nervous about telling her, she could tell.

"You can tell me. I wouldn't tell your secret to anyone. I swear." Rachel promised. Blaine smiled and gripped her hands.

"Okay. It's Tempest." Blaine heaved out. Rachel's jaw nearly hit the floor.

"Tempest as in superhero Tempest?" Rachel's eyes bugged out her head at the implications of this situation.

"Yes," Blaine said firmly, "I love him." Rachel backed away in shock.

"Sue could kill you. If she ever found out, she'd kill you without a second thought. How could you be that reckless Blaine? She told us to not fall in love as long as we worked for her. And what do you do? You fall in love, with a superhero nonetheless. All it does is cause complications. It causes pain and heart ache. How could you do that to yourself?" Rachel whispered angrily to her friend.

"I don't care. Love is love. I fell for him and I'll never regret it Rachel. Despite what Sue's rules may be. And despite what you think about it Rachel." Blaine fought back.

"It's not just Sue's rules, Blaine. It's like the law of us superhumans. you can't fall for a member of the opposite side. He's your enemy. The only way to fulfill your obligations to us is to destroy them. Destroy him and the rest of his hero friends. Yoi cant do that when you love him. God, why would you tell me this?" Rachel said sadly, burying her face in her hands.

"Because I thought I could trust you Rachel. I thought that out of every villain and asshole we work with, I could trust you the most. Guess I was fucking wrong." Blaine spat out before turning on his heel and heading for the door.

"Wait! Blaine I'm sorry." Rachel said quickly, reaching out to grab his arm and pull him back to her. He refused to look her in the eye so she pulled him in for a hug. "I'm sorry okay? It's not your fault you fell in love. I shouldn't be blaming you. Love _is_ love. I just panicked. All I could think about is what would happen to you if Sue ever found out. You and Elliott are the only two people left in this godforsaken world that mean anything to me. If I lost you, I'd go insane. And then my mind started fearing for my own health. What if Sue found out I knew about your affair? Would she kill me too?" Rachel whispered to him. She was ashamed for snapping at him like that, but she was afraid. She was more afraid than she'd care to admit.

"She won't find out. Not if you don't say anything Rachel. And then when we retire our respective capes and suits, Tempest and I will be together for good." Blaine confirmed. Rachel smiled and pulled away.

"Then I'm happy for you. I'll keep your secret, I promise." Rachel nodded her head in determination and ran a hand through her hair. Blaine smiled at her thankfully.

"Thank you. I can't tell you how much that means to me. I had to tell someone, I was going crazy." Blaine wiped his eyes free of any tears.

"How long has this been going on?" Rachel asked. She looked around the bright room, suddenly on high alert. Sue had helped in the building of the tower so she made sure to use chemicals in the paint that prevented the use of mind reading. So whenever Rachel was in the building, she couldn't read anyone's mind. Sue also made wristbands for the five of them to make sure they couldn't read each others minds, and others couldn't read their minds. Sue was a very thorough boss.

"A couple of months." Blaine said weakly, sitting down on a stool next to a test table.

"Wow. I had no idea." Rachel replied, surprised.

"Well, these wristbands really do their jobs." Blaine indicated the black and green wristband on his arm.

"True." Rachel smiled. Just as she finished answering, the door opened and a couple of scientists in lab coats walked in.

"Oh. Sorry sir, sorry ma'am." The one with glasses said quietly to them. Everyone at the tower knew not to mess with any of Sue's favorites.

"It's alright. We were just leaving." Rachel replied snidely, grabbing Blaine and pulling him out the room. They hurriedly made their way to the elevator and up to the 120th floor. Sue's office was on the top floor of the tower, overlooking the entire city. She had a gigantic computer on the wall opposite the elevator doors. That single computer held information about everyone in the building, security cameras for the entire building, and had access to every public record of every citizen of New York. Basically any kind of information Sue wanted access to, she could get.

"You okay? You seem nervous." Blaine observed as they hit the 68th floor.

"I have something to tell her. I'm just kinda of nervous." Rachel replied.

"What is it you have to tell her?" Blaine asked.

"Something about that Hudson guy. You know, New York's savior or whatever. I think I saw him today at the gym. I'm almost positive he was that unknown guy on that rooftop a couple of weeks ago." Rachel said quietly.

"That would explain the jeans and t-shirt. Well, that and the wicked strong punch. But why are you so nervous? It's not like you haven't talked to Sue about this sort of thing before." Blaine nudged her shoulder as the elevator now hit the 103rd floor. Rachel didn't answer, she was pretty unsure of her feelings about this hole thing herself. A slight blush flushed over her cheeks.

"Oh my gosh, you like the Hudson guy don't you?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"I never said that..." Rachel looked down.

"This is the first time in years Rachel Barbra Berry has actually had some kind of attraction to a man." Blain gushed dramatically.

"Shut up, Blaine!" Rachel shoved him playfully, her cheeks flaming a bright red.

"He did look pretty cute. Very tall. I think you two would look absolutely adorable together. Your stark height difference is so sweet. And his hands were so big! You know what they say about the connection between hand size and dick size..." Blaine gossiped.

"Blaine!" Rachel squealed scandalously.

"What? I know it might be sort hard to fit in you at first, but once you do it more often..." Blaine left the rest to Rachel's now flowing imagination. She shook her head to rid herself of her dirty thoughts.

"No. I can't think that way, I have to tell Sue and she's going to take him out. It's as simple as that." Rachel told herself more than Blaine.

"Okay. I'm just saying, you and Finn could be something special. If only you would get over this stupid opposite sides of the law thing. I got over it rather quickly." Blaine smiled knowingly while Rachel bit her lip in contemplation. The elevator dinged and signaled their arrival to the 120th floor. She had to tell Sue, she was like her mother. She just had to. Elliott and Jake were lounging on the plush red couch in front of the floor to wall windows to the left of Sue's desk. Blaine led her out of the elevator and face to face with Sue and her large desk. At least she had Blaine by her side. It was now or never.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He actually fucking did it. Will said it was a new record for his team. Even Will himself had to take more than one try at it to pass. Sam had trained him like crazy and by the end of the day, Finn felt like his limbs were going to fall off. He pretty much just slept the while rest of the day and slept all the way into the next day. Ryder came over and it turned out he was like a master masseuse. He relaxed every one of Finn's muscles and then started a steamy hot bath for Finn to relax in. So, by the day of the test, Finn felt absolutely amazing.

His practices with Will had been way more fun than the workouts, so he didn't have any problem with the skill part of the obstacle course. The physical parts were also a breeze thanks to Sam and his insane training. Finn had just finished the test twenty minutes ago, and now they were toasting to their newest team member in the dining room.

"To Midnight Man! Our newest and most powerful hero yet!" Will toasted happily as they all stood around and laughed. The whole room was in a good mood as the clinked their glasses and sipped their champagne. Santana downed hers in one gulp and slammed it down on the table in request for more. Will poured her more as the rest of the group sat by and chatted idly.

"So how does it feel to officially be one of us? And completely kicking that test is the balls? Something none of us ever had the ability to do by the way." Puck grinned and clapped Finn on the back.

"I feel really great. But I can't take all the credit. I wouldn't have able to do it without the help of Chameleon and Hyper Shadow. They're the ones who set me up for success." Finn smiled gratefully at each of them, making sure to use their hero names in front of Will.

"Well you did us proud Midnight Man. You also did your father real proud." Will smiled, his eyes shining as he gave Finn a hug. Finn closed his eyes and smiled to himself. He'd always wanted to do something that would make his father proud of him. Maybe this was it. Maybe this was what his whole life had been leading up to. This could be that one thing that made him feel special. Sam gave him a hug next.

Will's phone rang suddenly and he left the room to go answer it just as Sam spoke up, "We should totally celebrate tonight man. Do something fun in the city." He grinned.

"Totally." He gave Sam a high five and sipped more of his champagne, using his telekinetic powers to pull the wine towards him. Man, this hero stuff was the bed thing ever, especially now that he knew how to use his powers. Feeling happier than he had in years, he couldn't keep the grin off his face as he sipped his drink.

He'd talked to his mom recently and found that she and Burt were okay, which was an enormous relief to him. He had been thinking about them everyday, wondering is they were alright. Carole had freaked out when she came home to an empty house, but apparently Will had informed her of the situation.

She wasn't very happy. As a mother of course, she didn't want her only son to put his life on the line like his father had. The thought of losing him to someone as sadistic as Sue, had made her so upset, she cried for days. No one, not even Burt had been able to console her.

But after a some major convincing from Will, and many, many hours spent on the phone with Finn, she was slowly coming to accept Finn's new duty as a superhero.

He noticed Kurt glance nervously at the door Will had left through minutes ago.

Everyone was on edge. Sue hadn't made any moves on anything for what felt like weeks. Will was a nervous wreck, wondering when Sue was going to finally strike. It sucked because the only policeman that believed Sue was evil was the commissioner. The chief thought they were all nuts and that just because Sue was in a great position of power, she wasn't evil. And Sue had the entire city eating out of the palm of her hand.

Everyone belived she was simply an avid supporter of science and wanted to make the world a better place. Only few knew her real motives were more sinister. She wanted to have total control over New York. And not just New York, but the world. She wanted to make the world how she thought it should be. And she didnt want anytjing to stand in her way. But lately, the heroes had been questioning what was truly going on. The silence was agonizing. There was nothing from her minions either, nothing from anyone.

That girl at the gym from a couple of days ago was still fresh on his mind too. He knew her from somewhere, he just couldn't put his finger on it. Her eyes had been so familiar though, they were so beautiful. And big. Like creamy chocolate. With her silky haor and breathy voice. He lost himself in his fantasies for a moment until it all suddenly hit him like a freight train.

Big brown eyes. Rachel. Mysteria. Absolutely gorgeous body that took his breath away.

Rachel had left so abruptly the other day because she too recognized him. Rachel was Mysteria. How could he have not seem that before?

He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. He should've made the connection earlier. She and Sue were probably already planning his demise now that they knew who he was. Just as he was about to tell the other heroes the bad news, Will came in looking worried and solemn.

"That's was the police commissioner. Vortex has struck again. But this time she didn't steal anything." Will said cryptically.

"What happened then?" Santana asked worriedly.

"She sent the Fatal Four to..." Will started before Finn interrupted.

"Wait, who are the Fatal Four?" Finn asked. It sounded like an evil version of the Fantastic Four.

"Mysteria, Nightbird, Pyro, and Morphius." Sam whispered quietly before Finn nodded in understanding and Will moved on.

"Vortex sent the Fatal Four to the asylum on Mortem Island thirty miles from here." Will said.

"So? Then what happened?" Ryder asked confused.

"What do you think happened Cyberman? They killed every guard and policeman there before setting the prisoners free." Will rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Didn't anyone come to help?" Santana asked outraged.

"What were the gonna do? Shoot em down? Like that would've been possible." Puck sniped. And just like that, everyone was tense and moody again.

"I just thought we'd have been alerted to te break out." Santana shot back angrily.

"It happened only minutes ago. Apparently the four left before any cops got there. But by then, the prisoners completely outnumbered the cops. We lost a lot of good men tonight." Will said sadly, hanging his head.

"Uh, guys? You might want to come look at this." Sam's terrified voice rang through the silent room. Finn hasn't even noticed Sam move towards the window. They all gathered around Sam and looked down. Santana gasped while everyone else looked on in worry and fear.

The asylum patients were out in the streets. And there were hundreds, if not thousands running through the streets with various weapons, chasing poor, innocent New Yorkers.

Well, they were most definitely outnumbered now.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: There actually is a Dr. Smythe in the Spiderman series btw lol. It's even spelled the same. There will be more action next time, I've felt the need to really get into detail with this world. :) And I promise there will be more Finchel interaction next update!**


End file.
